shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Manly Fist Formation
Introduction The Manly Fist Formation is a marital arts that requires the user to go through a body alternateing training in order for the user to properly use the moves. This process is done through a five year training. The Manly Fist Formation Training The training one must go through in order to even begin to use the Manly Fist Formation requires the user to eat a special powder everyday called Xichpa. Xichpa is a mixture made from a Gogo Frog, which is a poisonous frog, and several herbs. The mixture removes the limits that the human body places on its muscles. It is necessary for the participant to go through the formation. Once that has been done the student is then wrapped entirely in rope. They are then pounded by rocks and beaten up by their master. On some occassions they are kicked into fire, stung by eletic eels, and even cast into pits of ice water. Their diet is also stickly controled. The students are forced to eat Grogogators and a plant called Chipa. Chipa itself has chemicals that help repair muscles and Grogogator meat helps to build muscles. The training is designed to build the user muscles not only strong, but also lean. The idea is for the user to creat muscles that have exsplosive power, but also longevity. The lean muscles however are not exspected to stay lean. They continue to work on them constantly makeing them grow bigger, but also have more power. Eventually the user becomes buff, but his muscles are far stronger than a person's muscles who has the same amount of muscle mass. It improves the quality of the muscles rather than just the size. A side effect is more chest hair growth. The Manly Fist Techniques WIP Break Point - Break Point is a fist move were the user creates a vibration inside their body. That vibration moves into the arm. Once the user hits his opponet with a punch the vibration is transfered into the body of his opponent. The vibration begins to soften up the muscles of the opponent makeing them vulnerable to the next attack. It should be noted that Break Point does not hurt. At first the target will not tell that his opponent did something. Icee- Icee is a fist technique where the user tightens the muscles and skin to such an extent that the molecules stop moving. This causes the forearm area to become cold and harden. The user then punches the target quickly sapping away the heat from ther body. This causes the spot where they hit to freeze and possibly shatter. This effect can be greater increased with Haki. Color Break- Color Break is more of a feat than rather a move. It begins when the use clenches their fist. The user punches with enough force to litteraly shatter the color from the universe. For a split second all color dissapears and the target is sent flying with extreme force. Stone Edge- Stone Edge is a techniqe where the user punches the ground. The ground shatters like it is glass and sends out a massive shock wave that that lunches everyone in a hundread yards straight into the sky. The targets not only suffer from the force created when the user smashed into the ground, but also take massive damgae from falling back to the earth. The Burning Soul Fist - The Burning Soul Fist is the final move in the Manly Fist Style. The user prepares himself for the final punch. Every cell in their body activates and pours all of their heat and power into their right hand. When this occurs the persons entire body begins to light up as the cells begin to loss some energy to light. The Technique essentially uses all the energy in the uses body for one final attack. When The Burning Soul Fist collied with its target a great shock wave is blown outward. The shockwave has enough force and power to kill animals and creatures up to a mile away if they are not warry. Then there is a great flash of brilliant white light as everything in range of the shock wave is pulled inward. Then it exsplodes into a fire bomb of light and heat anniahalting everyting in a five hundred yard radiaous. As the dust clears there is only one thing left behind. It is a gigantic creator and a burnt out husk of the person who uses the technique. Category:Martial Art Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Fighting Styles